Deep Web Stories
Ich habe zum allerersten Mal von einen Freund vom 'Deep Web' erfahren. Falls ihr nicht wisst was das 'Deep Web' ist, so erkläre ich es euch kurz. Das Deep Web ist die dunkle Seite des Internets. Dort findet man Sachen, die ihr im eigentlichen Internet so gut wie gar nicht findet. Vom Drogenverkauf bis hin zu Kinderpornographie. Versteht mich bitte nicht falsch. Ich habe nach diesen Sachen kein Bedürfnis, nur ich bin ein sehr neugieriger Mensch, weswegen ich mich entschloss, mir das einmal genauer anzusehen. Nachdem ich mir also alles 'besorgt' hatte um ins Deep Web zu kommen, begann ich auch gleich. Als Erstes bin ich auf ein Forum gestoßen, wo sich Verbrecher miteinander ausgetauscht haben. Es ging da um Themen, wie man am besten in ein Haus einbricht um keine Spuren zu hinterlassen, oder wie man eine Leiche schnellstmöglich ohne Spuren beseitigen kann. Als ich das las, bekam ich einen Schreck und ich war kurz davor, die Sache zu beenden. Nur meine Neugier war so groß, dass ich immer weiter tiefer in das Deep Web eingedrungen bin, und ich da so schnell nicht mehr raus kam. Ich fand noch viel mehr Seiten, die ich lieber nie gefunden hätte. Drogenhandel, Auftragskiller und die Liste nimmt und nimmt kein Ende. Ich fand sogar eine ähnliche Seite die wie Youtube aufgebaut war. Ich weiß leider nicht wie diese Seite hieß, denn einen Namen hatte sie nicht und in dem Link waren nur Zahlen und Buchstaben die keinen Sinn ergaben. Es gab wie bei Youtube diese Startseite wo z.B. empfohlene Videos aufgelistet waren, und ich sah, dass es auch Let's Play Videos gab. Allerdings haben die nicht die ganz normalen Spiele gespielt wie es sonst der Fall ist. Es waren Spiele wie Sad Satan oder Creepypasta Spiele wie Zelda mit Ben Drowned. Als ich mir dann die Videos weiter durchgesehen habe, bekam ich einen Schock. Es gab Videos, in welchen Menschen misshandelt, missbraucht, gefoltert und getötet wurden. Und das auf eine brutale Weise, wie sie nicht einmal in den schlimmsten Träumen vorkommen kann. Als ich dies sah, wurde mir so schlecht, dass ich erst einmal auf die Toilette rennen musste und mich übergab. Danach ging ich zurück in mein Arbeitszimmer und entschloss mich dazu, den PC für heute auszumachen. Ich konnte einfach nicht fassen, was ich da gesehen habe. Ich dachte den ganzen Abend noch darüber nach und konnte es kaum glauben, was ich dort gesehen hatte. Ein paar Tage sind seitdem vergangen und ich habe nicht mehr darüber nachgedacht. Ich wollte an diesen Tag alles von meinen Rechner entfernen, so dass ich nicht mehr ins Deep Web gelangen kann. Doch mich reizte wieder diese Neugier, was es sonst noch alles so gäbe. Und dann entschied ich mich wieder, mich dort umzusehen. Nachdem ich mich eine halbe Stunde durchgeklickt habe, und kurz davor war den Browser zu schließen, kam ich auf eine seltsame Website. Sie war schwarz gehalten, und in der Mitte auf der Seite war ein Player eingebaut, wie es auf manchen Seiten der Fall ist, dass dort Musik etc zu hören ist. Da sonst nichts auf der Seite war, entschied ich mich mal auf Play zu klicken, um zu hören was es dort zu hören gab. In der ersten Minute kam nichts, ich dachte, vielleicht wurde die Musik, oder was es da zu hören gab, wieder raus genommen. Doch dann kam dieses dröhnende Geräusch, was mich fast taub werden ließ. Kurz danach startete eine komisch klingende Musik, wo viele Töne auf einmal anfingen gleichzeitig zu spielen. Es mache mir etwas Angst und meine Ohren taten schon weh. Als ich kurz davor war, die Seite zu verlassen, hörte ich Schreie von Menschen, als würden sie um ihr Leben kämpfen. Die Schreie wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer lauter, und es hörte sich schon so an, als wenn diese Schreie direkt hinter mir wären. Ich hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus, und so schloss ich den Browser und entfernte letztendlich alles von meinen Rechner um ins Deep Web zu gelangen. Nachdem ich alles gelöscht habe, war ich erleichtert darüber und sagte mir das ich das nicht nochmal machen werde. Es ist einfach nur krank und abartig, und konnte es einfach nicht glauben was man dort alles finden kann. Um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, hab ich für den Rest des Tages den PC ausgeschaltet und habe mir noch einige Filme im Fernsehen angesehen. In der Nacht habe ich darüber nicht mehr nachgedacht, und machte mich fertig, um ins Bett zu gehen. Irgendwann in der Nacht bin ich dann aufgewacht, weil ich ein seltsames Geräusch wahrgenommen habe. Ich stand auf und schaute ob vielleicht jemand vor dem Haus ist. Als ich niemanden sah, und in der Wohnung auch alles beim alten war, legte ich mich wieder ins Bett. Als ich meine Augen schloss, hörte ich aus meinem Arbeitszimmer diesen lauten Schrei und sprang panisch aus dem Bett. Ich dachte 'Werde ich jetzt verrückt?' und lief vorsichtig zu meinem Arbeitszimmer. Als ich die Tür aufgemacht habe, sah ich, dass mein PC eingeschaltet war. Als ich auf dem Monitor sah, bekam ich den Schock meines Lebens. Dort war diese schwarze Seite zu sehen, und in der Mitte der Seite wieder dieser Player. Ich hatte panische Angst, weil ich wusste, dass ich alles von meinen Rechner entfernt hatte und außerdem hattee ich meinen PC abgeschaltet. Ich war starr vor Angst und konnte mich einfach nicht bewegen. Nach einigen Minuten ging es dann wieder, und ich setze mich an meinen Rechner, um das ein für alle mal zu beenden. Als ich den Browser schließen wollte, ließ er sich nicht schließen. Ich konnte rein gar nichts machen, ich konnte nicht einmal den PC ausschalten. Ich habe sogar den Netzstecker gezogen, aber der Rechner blieb an. Als ich danach wieder auf dem Monitor schaute, wurde ich kreidebleich. Oben rechts auf der Seite war ein Webcam Bild eingeblendet, auf dem ich zu sehen war, wie ich vor dem PC sitze. Doch ich hatte erstens keine Webcam, und zweitens sah ich mich davor sitzen, als wenn diese Cam direkt hinter mir wäre. Ich habe mich umgedreht, um zu schauen was dort war, aber ich sah nichts. Als ich wieder auf meinen Monitor schaute, bekam ich so gleich den nächsten Schock. Ich war noch immer zu sehen, doch dieses mal standen 2 Gestalten hinter mir. Ihre Körper sahen halb verwest aus und an ihren Kopf konnte man fast das ganze Gehirn sehen. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass ich mich nicht traute, mich umzudrehen und zu schauen, ob sie wirklich da standen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen soll. Also schloss ich meine Augen, weil ich nicht wissen wollte, was sie mit mir machen würden. Dann hörte ich wieder diese Schreie direkt hinter mir. Ich sprang wie aus dem nichts auf, rannte zur Tür und wollte so schnell wie es nur ging, aus dem Haus. Als ich zur Wohnungstür kam und diese geöffnet habe, konnte ich meinen Augen nicht trauen. Ich war wieder in meinem Arbeitszimmer. Nur dieses Mal war der Rechner abgeschaltet und es war dort sehr dunkel. Als ich mich umdrehte, stand ich ganz normal im Flur und die Wohnungstür war verschlossen. Ich schloss vorsichtig die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer und war schweißgebadet. Ich konnte nicht mal mehr klar denken und ging langsam wieder in mein Schlafzimmer. Als ich dort ankam, sah ich diese 2 Gestalten, die in dem Bild direkt hinter mir standen. Sie lagen in meinem Bett, und alles war voller Blut. Ich roch den Verwesungsgeruch, und mir wurde darauf hin komplett übel. 'Spielt jemand mit mir?' 'Macht sich hier jemand einen Spaß mir ein Schrecken einzujagen?' , fragte ich mich. Ich dachte, jetzt sei es vielleicht besser, die Polizei zu rufen. Ich drehte mich um, und dann stand da noch so eine Gestalt direkt vor mir. Ihr Kopf war in Bandagen oder dergleichen eingelegt, wie es bei Mumien der Fall ist. Allerdings war nicht der ganze Kopf eingehüllt. Ich sah das ein Auge zu sehen war, und bei seinen Mund traten schon seine Zähne hervor. Allerdings waren es keine Zähne eines normalen Menschen. Eher die eines Werwolfes. Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich machen sollte und zum Wegrennen war es schon zu spät. Ich wusste, dass er, oder was es auch immer war, mich gleich töten würde. Also habe mich von meinen Leben verabschiedet und wartete nur darauf, dass er mich töten würde. Dann ertönte aus meinem Schlafzimmer ein lauter Schrei, der immer lauter und lauter wurde. Ich öffnete meine Augen und lag auf einmal wieder in meinem Bett. Draußen war es schon hell und ich war komplett verwirrt. 'War es doch nur ein Traum?', fragte ich mich und konnte es nicht so ganz glauben. Für einen Traum hat es sich doch sehr real angefühlt, ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich glauben sollte. Ich stieg langsam aus meinem Bett und lief vorsichtig durch meine Wohnung, aber alles war ganz normal. Am späten Nachmittag unterhielt ich mich mit meinen besten Freund. Da wir uns schon seit der Kindheit her kennen, haben wir uns gegenseitig alles anvertraut. Also erzählte ich ihm auch über das Deep Web und was in der Nacht geschehen ist. Ich war verwundert, als er dann grinste und meinte er weiß, was mit mir passiert ist. Die Seite, auf die ich gelangt bin, die komplett schwarz gestaltet war, wurde von ein paar Leuten gemacht, um die Leute aus dem Deep Web zu vertreiben. Diese ganzen Töne und Schreie verursachen (auch wenn man sie nur ein paar Minuten hört) einen Alptraum, der sich sehr realistisch anfühlt. Er kannte schon einige, denen das gleiche widerderfahren ist wie mir. Als ich das hörte, fielen mir 1000 Steine vom Herzen und ich konnte erleichtert aufatmen. Sicher wollt ihr jetzt wissen, wieso ich das alles geschrieben habe? Was ich euch damit sagen will, lasst die Finger vom Deep Web. Es mag sich zwar interessant anhören und wenn man so neugierig ist wie ich und man alles darüber wissen will und sich damit auseinander setzen will, macht es euch nichts ausser als Ärger. Wenn ihr daran Interesse habt, setzt euch lieber mit anderen zusammen die auch daran Interesse zeigen und unterhaltet euch nur darüber. Glaubt mir, das ist das beste für euch alle. Ich will nicht, dass ihr das erleben müsst, was ich diese Nacht erlebt habe. Seitdem bin ich nie wieder in das Deep Web gegangen und bin sehr froh darüber. Macht also nicht den gleichen Fehler wie ich. Ob ihr es macht oder nicht, bleibt letztendlich eure Entscheidung. Ich gebe euch nur den Tipp, es zu unterlassen. Kategorie:Internet Kategorie:Mittellang